


Please Stay

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's going to leave, but he might stay if Sherlock can *ahem* make it up to him. Sherlock is uncomfortable with this, but he is afraid to lose John, and John makes it clear it's the only way he'll stay. He reluctantly agrees, and John takes full advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you to AbitObsessed221 for this fantastic idea! Also, she is responsible for the summary! Thank you for reading!!

John was furious with Sherlock after finding out he drugged his coffee. He didn’t say a word to him on the way home, after many attempts at apology, Sherlock was silent as well.

When they got back to the flat John exploded.

“Why the fuck do you think you have the right to drug me Sherlock! I was scared out of my mind, what if something had happened?”

“John, please understand, I had to-“

“Don’t even start. I’ve heard enough from you. Enough for a lifetime,” he sighed, “Sherlock, I’m moving out. I’ll start looking for a new place in the morning. I would appreciate it if you didn’t talk to me anymore.”

Sherlock was stunned. “John no! You can’t leave!”

“Oh really,” John snarled, “and why can’t I leave? Do you need to perform more experiments on the only person who’ll put up with you?”

“Yes! I mean no! No, but… you are the only person who will put up with me…and…and that means a lot to me. I need you to stay. You can’t leave. I’m sorry for what I did.”

“No, you’re not. You always say that and then you go and do something worse. I’m sorry Sherlock, but I can’t keep doing this. I’m leaving.”

Sherlock felt his eyes prickle with tears as John walked off to his room.

Later that night Sherlock quietly opened the door to John’s room. He watched him sleep for a bit. His best friend was leaving him. His only friend. He had ruined it. 

He walked over to John’s bed and climbed in next to him above the covers, trying to memorize John’s every feature so maybe later, when John had left, he could remember what it was like to have a friend.

Suddenly John’s eyes fluttered open and Sherlock froze. They stared at each other for a moment, neither moving then John reached out and caressed Sherlock’s cheek.

He leaned in close and pressed his lips to Sherlock’s. Sherlock found himself again stunned by John. He didn’t really want to be in this sort of relationship with John.

He cleared his throat once John pulled away, “John, I… I don’t want that. I’m sorry…”

John stormed out of bed. “The fuck Sherlock? You get into bed with me and I wake up with you staring at me and you don’t fucking want that? Well I’m done.” John began to throw all of his clothes onto the bed and then pack them into his suitcase. “I can’t even stay here one more night. You can just be alone.”

Sherlock jumped out of bed and kneeled at John’s feet grasping his legs tightly, “Please John, please stay! I’m sorry I said that! It is what I want! I can’t be alone again! I need you!” he sobbed.

John stopped packing. Leaning down to run his fingers through Sherlock’s hair until he looked up at him, “Is that really what you want Sherlock?” he asked gently.

“Yes, yes I need you. I want to kiss you and be with you.” Sherlock lied.

John helped him to his feet and lead him over to the bed then tucks him in before lying down himself.

Sherlock sniffed, “Are you staying?”

John smiled and leaned in to kiss Sherlock softly again, “Yes.”

Sherlock smiled and fell asleep content. Everything was going to be fine. John was staying.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock awoke in John’s bed to the smell of toast and eggs. He looked up and saw John sitting at his desk typing away on his laptop. 

 

Sherlock smiles, “Good morning John.” 

 

John jumps and turns, “Oh I didn’t know you were awake!” he holds a plate out for Sherlock, “I made us breakfast.”

 

“Oh, thank you.” Perhaps things were going to be normal, perhaps nothing had changed.

 

John handed him the plate and kissed his cheek lightly. “Eat, we’ve been on a case and you’ve been starving yourself as usual, you need this.”They ate in silence and when they were finished John took their plates downstairs. 

 

Sherlock yawned and got up to change, he shed his shirt and as he was taking off his jeans John walked through the doorway. Sherlock quickly began pulling up his pants again but John stopped him. “No, love, you don’t have to be shy around me.” He said walking toward Sherlock, “I think you’re beautiful.” He said leaning up to kiss him softly.

 

Sherlock cleared his throat, “Thank you John,” then as an afterthought, “you’re also pleasing to look at.” John smiled and kissed him again, deeper this time, one hand on Sherlock’s hip and the other running up and down his back lightly. 

 

How uncomfortable and dull, Sherlock thought, he had no idea why people would do this. He knew he was only doing it to keep John here and happy. He felt his pants getting tight in response to John’s attentions and sighed into the kiss. John must have taken this as a good sign because he began to lick and nibble at Sherlock’s neck and walk them over to the bed.

 

John laid Sherlock down carefully and settled on top of him, he slid his hand down to palm at Sherlock’s crotch and asked breathlessly, “Do you want this?” 

 

Sherlock remembered last time he rejected John and how upset it had made him and quickly said yes and lifted his hips to hopefully show his supposed desire. John grinned and pulled his jeans and pants down off his legs and through them to the floor. Sherlock was half hard when John took him in his mouth. Sherlock arched off the bed and gripped the sheets, focusing only on the fact that he was doing this for good and kind John. He moaned loudly and hoped he could finish soon so it would all just be over.

 

John took Sherlock as deeply as he could and sucked hard. Sherlock whimpered and John was filled with pride and adoration for this genius that finally wanted him back. He began bobbing his head and stroking Sherlock’s hips, soon he felt Sherlock thrusting up into his mouth and chanting his name. John pulled off and stroked Sherlock to completion. Even though he was painfully hard in his pants he laid down next to the panting Sherlock and stroked his hair, this was about Sherlock, not him.

 

“Was that your first time?” John asked. Keeping his eyes closed Sherlock nodded and answered, “Yes, and, I’m sorry for… for finishing so quickly, it was a bit overwhelming.” He wasn’t lying about it being his first time but he had done everything he could to finish as quickly as possible, to just get it over with. “Do you want me to do you now?” he asked a bit worried, this was not something he thought he could go through with.

 

John kissed his forehead “No darling, I’m fine. We can do that later.” He pulled Sherlock close and snuggled up tight, very content that he had his Sherlock with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter two! i have a feeling that down the road this is going to get darker, i hope you like it, have a great day!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thanks for reading!! I hope you like it!

Sherlock awoke from his little nap a bit later and found John still in bed next to him and stroking his hair, he smiled uncomfortably; he really didn’t like to be touched. John didn’t’ seem to notice though and smiled back, “I’m glad you’re awake Locky.” He said and kissed his cheek lightly. Sherlock cringed at the pet name but nodded at John. John got up and pulled Sherlock up to his feet as well, “Lestrade called while you were asleep, there’s a new case for you.” He said and admired Sherlock’s body.

 

Sherlock felt odd with John staring at him and quickly got dressed, “Good! I’ve been dying for a new case, there’s nothing to do around here! It’s so boring!” he said and slid his jeans on quickly. John’s face turned a bit dark, “It’s boring here? I thought you liked me. Am I boring you?” Sherlock was a bit confused, “N-no… John you’re so interesting. I just wanted something new…” he said and wondered what was happening; he always said things were boring and he didn’t know why John was acting different. 

 

John scowled at him and grabbed the front of his shirt angrily and pulled him close, “I know you’re stupid and new to this whole thing but now that we’re together you can’t act like a child!” he shouted, “What’s wrong with you, now that you have me you can’t be bored! If you are I swear to god I’ll kick you out!”

 

Sherlock pulled away from him, he was so scared; John had never hurt him like that before and he was frightened. “J-John… I’m sorry.” He said. John sighed and pulled him close into a hug, “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get angry, it’s just that you infuriate me so much sometimes.” He said and kissed Sherlock’s neck softly. Sherlock frowned and let him do what he wanted for a while. Then John said they could go to see Lestrade now about the case. Sherlock nodded and thought it was probably just a one-time thing, he was always bothering John so it had to be his fault.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I hope you enjoy it :) Have a great day!

When they arrived at the crime scene Sherlock grinned and looked down at the body excited, it was decapitated and his head was replaced with a woman’s. Sherlock was so intrigued and he was so interested in it and it was a change from the usual boring cases. He looked up at John, “This is so exciting!” he said and John scowled at him. 

 

John was angry that he was still paying more attention to the cases than him again. He pulled Sherlock back a bit, “Sherlock… do you even care for me? Do you want me to leave? Because if you don’t I’m going to leave.” He said seriously in a hushed voice, “This is serious Sherlock, we’re serious and if you don’t care about us I’m going to leave.” He scowled and pulled Sherlock away from the case and into a cab. 

 

Sherlock was scared; no one put up with him like John did so he went with him. He smiled at John and tried to hold his hand in the cab but John pulled it away angrily, “Sherlock I’m mad at you and it’s going to take a lot to get me to forgive you this time.” He said and stared forward and didn’t look at him the whole way home.

 

As John paid the cabbie Sherlock stood by and shifted nervously on his feet, he didn’t know what to expect but he knew whatever John asked of him he had to do. He was lost without John by his side helping him and showing him how to behave in social situations. He followed John up the stairs and his feeling of apprehension and dread grew with every step.

 

When they got up to the flat John unlocked the door and let Sherlock walk in in front of him, he locked the door behind them and Sherlock closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he was feeling oddly scared and he didn’t know if he should do what John wanted and be terrified or lose his only friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. And, I do expect this to get creepier.


End file.
